Kagome's Capture, Erasing the Scent of Naraku
by Serena Lee
Summary: When Kagome is found after being captured by Naraku, it's up to Inuyasha to ensure nothing bad happened to her. Inuyasha tries to sniff out Naraku's touch, but finds something more. Sango finds herself alone with Miroku at a hot spring hoping Kagome will talk to Inuyasha, but instead fantasizes about the lecherous monk. Lemon, adult themes! Read at your own ease review


_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. I just love the anime. This story doesn't take place at a certain time in the anime. It's just a random story. _

Metal chains clanked together. Kagome lifted her head with a groan. Shackles on her wrists attached to the chains, holding her hands up by her head. Her head swam, her eyes blurry from being closed. She couldn't remember falling asleep and had no idea how long she'd been out. Her feet barely grazed the ground, her arms growing tired from holding up the weight of her body.

A breeze shifted through the cave. Was it a cave? It had solid stone walls, dark and damp like the caves she'd been in, but a table and chairs had been set up on the other side of the room. The dirt floor also had a mat, blanket and pillow. The breeze drifted through again and she shivered. Looking down, most of her clothes had been shredded to thin scraps. Her underwear were gone.

"Kagome?" Came a whisper from the opening. She recognized Sango's voice instantly.

"Sango?" Her voice quivered and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her vision again. What had happened? She remembered being taken by Naraku, a fine powder falling from the trees above her and then nothing.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked. She lifter her hiraikotsu and slammed it into the chains.

Kagome dropped to the ground, her legs weak. "Where is Inuyash and Miroku?"

"They've found Naraku and are fighting him right now," Sango replied, her voice a raspy whisper. She hefted Kagome to her feet. "What happened to you?"

Kagome bit her lip, looking over her shreds of clothing. "I can't remember. Naraku hit me with some sort of powder and I fell asleep."

"What about the jewel shards?" Sango questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"It's right here. I hid it in my shoe." She pulled her foot out and lifted up the necklace chain. "I guess he didn't check my shoes."

Sango snorted. "Guess not. Good thinking. Let's get out of here. We'll find something for you to wear. We can't have your breasts hanging out. Miroku will be more lecherous than usual."

"My breasts aren't hanging out," Kagome argued, looking over her tattered clothing.

"No," Sango said, poking her head out of the cave and looking around, "but you can see the underside of them. That'll be enough to set him off."

Kagome frowned. If she could see the base of her breasts, did that mean her bra was missing too? How did he manage to get it off without removing her clothes? The underwear were easier, she'd been wearing her school skirt, but the bra? What had he done? She trembled at the thought.

Sango led her out of the cave and into the forest. Kirara stood outside waiting for them. They walked along hearing the sound of swords clashing. Miroku shouted, his words unintelligible. Kirara walked beside them, shielding them from the sounds.

"Sango! Kagome!" Shippo shouted, running up to them. "Inuyasha and Miroku need your help! Naraku has somehow multiplied himself."

" Alright, we're coming," Sango told him. Kirara bent down allowing Sango to climb onto her back. She held her hand out and pulled Kagome up behind her. Shippo hopped up and clung to Kagome's shoulder. He must have been too young, because he didn't notice the state of her clothes.

Kirara took off through the trees, heading towards the sounds of Inuyasha and Miroku's grunts. Smoke filled a clearing amid the trees. When it cleared, Kagome could only see Inuyasha and Miroku. Naraku was gone. Sango started to slide off Kirara's back, then stopped looking back at Kagome.

"What happened?" She asked instead.

"Naraku's gone," Inuyasha grunted, his tone almost saying the 'duh' he didn't. "Where did all the smoke come from?"

"I don't know," Miroku replied, glancing around. "There are not traces of him or his counterparts. It sort of makes you wonder if he was really here at all."

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring the latter half of Miroku's sentence.

"She's here." Sango shifted to the side, revealing Kagome's head behind her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. Immediately he shrugged out of his red robe and tossed it up at Sango. She handed it back to Kagome, who quickly wrapped it around her body. Miroku continued to look around the clearing.

"We'll have to track him later," Miroku said after a few minutes of walking around the clearing. The sun had begun to dip in the sky casting pinks and oranges across the blue. "I can't find anything here."

"It's fine. Let's find somewhere to stay tonight," Inuyasha grunted. He jumped up behind Kagome on Kirara. "Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear.

"I-I..." She started, but she couldn't finish. She didn't know if she was okay or not.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to go after Naraku?" Miroku asked. His brows cocked giving Inuyasha a skeptical look.

Inuyasha cast a sidelong glance in Kagome's direction. "Yes. It's going to be dark soon. I don't want to have to protect you all."

"Aren't you worried about where Naraku is?" Sango wondered as Kirara raced through the trees.

"He'll find us. We don't need to go looking for him," Inuyasha replied.

Kirara zipped in and out of the trees, racing further and further away from the cave and the clearing. Ahead Kagome could see a hut. She recognized the small two bedroom building. It had been abandoned some time ago and they'd used it often when tracking pieces of the jewel shards. Nearby was a spring where they could wash and they often kept food in storage there.

They stopped and Inuyasha helped her off of Kirara's back. Sango set about preparing what little food they had there, mostly ramen, while Kagome searched for clothes. After a while she settled on jeans and a t-shirt she'd left behind, though she couldn't remember when. They sat to eat, Kagome quiet in the corner while the rest of them discussed Naraku. She wasn't paying attention. Her mind was elsewhere.

"I'm going to the spring," Sango announced, once dinner had been eaten.

"I'll come with you. I want to make sure you're safe," Miroku offered, his face serious.

Sango's brows shot up. "No you aren't."

"It's dangerous for you to go by yourself. I'll use the other half of the spring. There is a natural divider in the water," he insisted.

Sango looked over Kagome, alone in the corner with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees, and Inuyasha. watching her like a hawk. Shippo slept in one of the back rooms, worn from battling Naraku. She let a sigh escape her lips. Kagome hadn't talked to her, but maybe she would talk to Inuyasha. They had a bond of some sort.

"Fine, but if you look, I'll cut off your nether regions," she snapped. She grabbed a towel and clothes and stormed out of the hut. Miroku followed closely behind, a small smirk on his lips.

Inuyasha stood and made his way over to Kagome. He crouched down in front of her when she didn't lift her head to meet his golden gaze.

"Don't you want to go with them?" She asked, her voice listless.

"What happened? Why were your clothes shredded?" He countered, ignoring her question.

Kagome frowned. "I don't know. I don't remember." Tears welled up in her eyes, shining in the moonlight.

"How can you not remember?" Inuyasha grunted, his eyes narrowed. He sniffed. She smelt like Naraku.

"I don't know. Somehow he put me to sleep. I don't know what happened after he took me. I woke up when Sango found me and my clothes had already been torn." Tears slid down her cheeks. "What if he touched me, Inuyasha?"

He bit his lip against the thought. It sent rage pulsing through his veins. "Would you like me to check?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What? How is that going to help?" Her cheeks flushed against the idea.

"I can smell for him. Make sure he didn't touch, er, everywhere," he explained. A light pink color filled his cheeks, but his golden eyes remained steady on her.

Kagome bit her lip. She wanted to know, but was she willing to allow Inuyasha to sniff her all over?

"How can I make this better?" Inuyasha growled, though is eyes remained soft.

"Why do you have to make it better? It isn't your problem, not really," she whispered, pushing a lock of black hair behind her ear. Allowing Inuyasha to be so close, she'd have to admit she had feelings for him, that she loved him, but he didn't love her back. He still called her wench and did his best to upset her and fight with her.

Inuyasha eyes narrowed. "Will you stop pouting if I check?"

_Pouting? _She scowled. "I'm not pouting and I don't need your help."

Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her wrist, pushing her up against the wall until she stood. "You do need my help. I don't like this."

"Like what?" Kagome snapped. Her wrists were already sore from being shackled beforeand now she could feel Inuyasha's weight against her.

"I don't like his smell all over you. I don't like the possibility of what he could have done to you!" His voice had risen to a shout.

Kagome cowered, though she didn't fear him. She worried what he'd actually find. "Inyuasha?" She whispered.

He released his grip a bit, but didn't let her go. "What?"

"Please, please make sure he didn't do anything to me."

Inuyasha gulped. Originally the thought had made sense. He could smell her over, make sure that Naraku had done nothing more than search for the jewel, but now that he was faced with actually doing it, he felt a new challenge spread before him. He released his grip on her wrists and she slid to the ground. He lowered himself over her, sniffing her hair.

A floral scent wafted up his nose mixed with her sweet natural musk. The smell immediately clouded his mind. He sniffed against. Naraku had touched her hair, but hadn't lingered. Inuyasha moved down over her shoulders. The smell of Naraku grew stronger. He could feel a growl forming in his throat. The smell wasn't strong enough to overpower her natural scent, but it was still there.

"What's wrong?" Kagome met his eyes. Worry filled her face.

"Your shirt," Inuyasha grunted. "I can't smell anything through your shirt."

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, then down at her shirt. "What are you asking, exactly?"

"If you want me to make sure he didn't do anything, you need to take your shirt off," he explained, his lips pulled into a tight line. Already he could feel a throb beside his leg.

"But-but," she stumbled over the words, her eyes wide as saucers. "I don't have a bra on."

"A what?" Inuyasha sat back, his brow furrowed.

"I don't have anything to cover myself up with if I take my shirt off," she explained the best she could without having to describe a bra.

"Isn't that the point? I can't smell for Naraku if you've got things that smell like you on!" He told her, his tone exasperated.

Kagome gulped. He was right, but that didn't make it any less uncomfortable. Not that it matter. Inuyasha didn't see her as anything more than a shard detector. Reluctantly, she lifted the hem of her shirt.

#

Sango felt the water slide down her back. It rippled over the scar, a constant reminder of her hatred for Naraku. Her thoughts drifted back to Kagome. What had Naraku done to her? She was such a tattered mess when she'd found her. It was plain to see what had happened. She hoped Kagome would talk to Inuyasha about it.

The water created small waves as she drifted around the pool. On the other side of the spring she could hear Miroku humming to himself.

Miroku.

She wondered what he was doing on his side of the pool. It had been some time since he'd made a pass at her. She was starting to miss his lecherous comments. His hand on her ass. The thought of him looking at Kagome with her shredded clothes had angered her to no end. Not that it was Kagome's fault, it was just his nature. She hated that about him. She hated that she wanted him.

Quielty, she drifted to the edge of the divider. On the other side she could see Miroku, his back towards her. She could see the muscles in his back. They rippled and shifted as washed his front, pouring water over his head. Each muscle stretched as he washed himself. Sango's chest tightened. For a moment she wanted to touch him, feel the curves of the muscles that covered his arms and back.

Sango sat back against the rocky outcropping beneath the cover of the trees. In her mind she could picture Miroku swimming over to her. Water would drip from his face, neck and chest, glistening in the moonlight. He'd stretch up above her and she'd look up into his eyes. He'd lean down...

He'd lean down...

Sango's hand drifted down her waist to her thighs. Her body burned as she thought of Miroku touching her. She felt her own folds, her finger sliding across her clit. Would it feel better if Miroku touched her? Of course it would, but she wasn't about to let him know that. He'd enjoy the thought too much.

"Sango," Miroku's voice, gruff and full of lust, broke her concentration. She opened her eyes, her heavy lids halfway closed.

"Miroku? What are you..." She started, but Miroku didn't let her finish. He took her face in both her hands and pressed his lips firmly, roughly against hers. She fought, feeling the want and desire through his lips, but stopped, her hands resting against his chest.

#

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, her chest bare before him. Her ivory skin was perfect, her mounts flawless in shape and size. Immediately he wanted to touch her, but he didn't. He could see the nervousness on her face. With a deep breath he began to sniff, moving over her shoulders. The smell of Naraku was there, but again he hadn't lingered. He'd been searching her.

Then it hit him. Her sweet musk. She was wet, her body covered in goosebumps as he breathed across her skin. He could feel his member throbbing between his legs. She shivered involuntarily. Inuyasha took a hand and ran it across her collar bone. Kagome trembled beneath his touch.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, her eyes closed.

"Erasing his scent," he growled, his golden eyes glowing.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha's fingers dropped between her breasts before running across her flat, smooths stomach. Her breath hitched. His hand wound back up her skin and goosebumps forming along the surface. Inuyasha paused as his hands reached her breasts.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, looking up at him. Why was he hesitating? Did he not want her? She loved him, she knew her own feelings, but she didn't know how he felt. It didn't matter if he loved her or not. She'd accept his touch because she wanted it and because she didn't want to feel Naraku on her skin any more.

Inuyasha met her gaze. It was wrong for him to want her so much. She was human, so fragile, and a priestess. She could never be his mate, but he couldn't stand the thought of Naraku having what was his. Did she want it as much as he did? Did she love him? She'd never said the words aloud. He wasn't sure it mattered if she did. Sitting so vulnerable in front of him, he wasn't sure he could stop.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked against, her voice soft and sultry.

His resolve cracked. He placed his hands over her breasts, gently rubbing them. Her eyes closed, her breath slightly heavier than before. The nipples grew hard and he ran his claws over them. A soft moan escaped her lips. Inuyasha's chest tightened. He began to kneed one, taking the other nipple in his mouth. Her back arched against the wall.


End file.
